Enchanted
by Lanie5-0
Summary: Prompted writing in which Steve is a Viggo-type, jack-of-all trades artist and Danny is a photographer doing a project on him, Inspired by Taylor Swift - Enchanted


Pairing: Steve/Danno

A/N1: AU world with splashes of canon

A/N2: I was asked to write this by someone over on Tumblr. I've been writing a Charles/Erik X-Men fic from Erik's POV so I've been stuck in that mode and this ended up being written from Steve's POV... Enjoy

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, I am merely playing with the toys and will but them back where I found them

**my prompt** : (I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you) - AU where Steve is a famous artist, Danny is a photographer who's is required to make a profile about Steve, they spend the whole day together, Steve writes a song about Danny and sing it in a concert where Danny is attending and stuff happens ~ inspired by Taylor Swift song Enchanted that she wrote to Owl City and he did a cover of the song with changing a few lines and adding Taylor's name.

* * *

><p>I grab another glass of champagne from the passing waiter. I shouldn't be drinking this much; it is MY showing but I can't help it. This is the one thing I hate most about being an artist. I keep moving around the room, hoping those who do recognize me will ignore me. A little old lady grabs my arm and says, "Excuse me but aren't you Mr. McGarrett?" I plaster on a smile and converse with her. She's asking about my inspiration and how I manage to make the paintings look like photographs when I see him, talking to my agent, Kono. I spend a moment staring, before turning back to the woman and explain vaguely how my technique and medium are why the paintings look like photos. I excuse myself from the conversation and head towards the two. He looks up and I catch his eye. I run into at least one person from not looking away from his amazingly blue eyes. He looks familiar and I wonder if we've met before.<p>

"Steve! This is Danny Williams; he's the photographer for your book." He holds out his hand and I shake it, never losing eye contact. "You guys have the appointment tomorrow." Kono continues, "You do remember don't you, Steve?" I smile, "Yes, of course. Did you want to meet somewhere or…?" He bites his lip, "If it's not too much trouble I was thinking we could met at your house then see where the day takes us." I'm dragged away by Max the owner of the gallery; he wants to do a speech or something. I look over and see Kono giving him the address for my house and directions. Once Max is done, I slip out the back door; I can't handle any more.

I spend the entire drive home thinking this Danny Williams and tomorrow. Its undeniable, he is very attractive, but there is something about him I can't let go off. I get home, let myself in, frown at the alarm system; Mary forgot to set it again. I call out to her, but receive no answer; must be out. I head to my studio and pull out a canvas, staring at it hoping for inspiration. Nothing is coming to me but a single phrase: Please don't be in love with someone else. Maybe I should get out my guitar. I spend half the night coming up with a vague tune until Mary comes in, "Seriously, Its 2 in the morning. Don't you have a thing later? Can't you do your tortured artist thing when I'm not trying to sleep?"

It's far too early when the doorbell rings. "Mary, will you get that?" I'd only just gotten up and was heading to the shower. I'm about halfway done when Mary barges in, "Ok, spill it. Who is that? Why is he here? Are you dating him or something?" I sigh and finish rinsing off, "He's a photographer. Remember I told you that they wanted to do a book or whatever; he's the one taking pictures for it." I finally manage to get her out of the bathroom and get ready. I'm fairly certain it's going to be an adventurous day so I put on my cargo pants, tee shirt and a casual button down shirt over it and head downstairs. Danny is sitting on my couch wearing a tee shirt, jeans and boots, and Mary is nowhere to be found. "Hey," less than elegant but for some reason it's the only thing I can get out. He snaps out of the stupor he was in and smiles, "Hey yourself. Kono didn't mention you have a girlfriend. I would've come by later." I crack a smile and violently shake my head. "God no! She's my little sister visiting from LA." He looks relieved. "So what's the plan for today?" I just smile.

"Where are we going?" He asks for the fourth time. We've been hiking for the past half hour; all the while he's been taking pictures. "There's a place my dad used to take me when I was a kid. It's one of my favorite places on the Island. I thought that'd be a good place to go." We keep up the chatter as we make our way up the mountain. I learn he has a young daughter, Grace; she lives with her mother, something he isn't thrilled about. Even though he travels a lot for work, he makes sure he can always make their weekends together, and occasionally his ex lets him take Grace with him. I tell him about my family, how Mom died in a car wreck when I was 15, and Dad died recently of a heart attack. I tell him about Mary going to live with family on the mainland while I went travelling. It was her choice; I never would have left if it wasn't.

Finally we reach the petroglyphs and I start explaining them to Danny. We sit down right there and have lunch. Afterwards, we head back down and continue talking. I am so memorized by this man. He is loud, talks with hands more than is necessary, has some anger issues that come out when talking to his ex, and sometimes uses big words just because he can; he's also caring, strong, devoted, a loving father to his daughter, and protective of his family. By the time we reached the cars, we've agreed to get a drink and some dinner, maybe go for a stroll. We head back to my neighborhood. I order from my favorite pizza and have to get two because apparently, 'Fruit on pizza is practically a sin.' He excuses himself while I head out to the beach. After a few minutes he comes out and sits down with me. It's a comfortable silence between us. We stay that way until the pizza comes. Kamekona the delivery guy knows, if I ordered and don't answer to come out back. It trips Danny out, but then he relaxes again.

At the end of the night, I walk him out to his car, hoping the whole way that this isn't the last chance I have to see him. He promises to call. I give him a hug and a peck on the check. I stand in the driveway until he's out on the street again. I let out the breath I'd been holding and head into my studio. I sit, notebook open in front of me, guitar in hand and start writing.

I spend the next week, holed up in my studio working on the song. Mary comes in to check on me several times and makes sure I eat and bathe. After the second day she forces me to sleep in my own bed and continues to do so every two days. Kono swings by at one point, but I don't get a chance to talk to her. She understands I'm sure; she's seen my moods when I've got a bug. He doesn't call. I know I've spent an equal amount of time staring at my phone willing it to ring as I've worked on this song. I know the perfect time to perform it will be at the Open-Mic night down at Kelly's Bar. I just want to finish it by then.

By the time I emerge from the studio for longer than a shower or bathroom break it's been two weeks since that day. There is a present sitting on my coffee table. I grab a glass of water then head over. There's a note on it: Steve, I'm sorry I didn't call. Things got rough with Rachel and Grace. This is your copy of the book. I hope you like the pictures I submitted for you. Danno.

I tear the wrapping paper off and flip through until I find the words 'Danny Williams'. I look at the picture he submitted along with the captions. He took so many pictures without me even noticing. He actually took one of me explaining the glyphs to him and put a caption about them. My favorite is one of my standing out in the backyard, on the beach, staring into the sea; at that moment I was thinking about him wondering if he knew how enchanting that day had been. I pick up my phone and send off a text to Kono. "Performing new song at Kelly's. Two Weeks. Invite Danny please"

I go over to Kelly's to talk to Chin Ho. I haven't mentioned anything about playing for him. "Hey bro!" He greets as soon as I walk in the door. "Hey, man! How've you been?" He smiles, "Pretty good. Kono said you got yourself worked into a spree for a week or so. How'd it go?" I think of the song I wrote in my two week spree. "Got a song out of it that I want to do for open-mic night." He pulls out a couple of beers and sits us down at the bar. "Tell me more." So I do. I tell him about Danny and the hiking trip, I tell him about how we talked the entire time, I tell him about the pictures in the book, how I really like this guy, I tell him about the song and how it relates to my situation, how I invited, by proxy Danny out to hear it hoping he realizes it's for him. I don't realize how long I've been taking 'til I see how crowded the bar has gotten. "Sounds like you got it bad, brah." I just put my head down on the bar. "What am I going to do?" Chin shrugs, "Play the song."

Two weeks later, I'm more nervous than I've ever been about this damn performance. Mary's sitting beside me, her hand rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down. Kono's at the bar chatting up Ben, a guy she's known forever, Chin is playing the ever-protective cousin and glaring at him. Even Kamekona is out to see the performance. I keep looking around the bar for Danny but he's nowhere to be found. Chin calls out my name as the next performer; I grab my guitar and head up. I strum the opening of the song and look out at the crowd, Mary gives me a thumbs up; She's the only one whose heard it, Kono smiles and shrugs; translation: I called him, I don't know why he's not here. I start singing, thinly veiled references to the first time we met, and how I'd been so enthralled by him even then. I keep my eyes down until the middle of the second verse. I glance around the room, still not seeing him. As I start the chorus again, he comes darting in the door looking around.

I catch his eye and start the bridge.

_This is me praying that,_

_this is the very first page not where the story line ends,_

_my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to met you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I keep singing, repeating the chorus and staring at him.

I start to finish the song modifying it slightly:

_Danny, please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

His breath catches; I can see it from the stage. I slowly stop strumming as the crowd starts applauding. I pass my guitar off to the nearest person and march off the stage, heading towards one and only one person. His smile grows as he sees my determined face and braces himself. I grab him one hand on his neck the other cupping his check, lean down and kiss him with everything I have. He grips the back of my shirt, pushes up on his toes and kissing me back. I slowly break away from him resting my forehead on his and whisper, "I was enchanted to meet you."


End file.
